


Makoto Tachibana's Guide To Keeping Your Haru Happy

by soubae97



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana gives you tips on how to keep your Haru happy and content.  It's utter, UTTER fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto Tachibana's Guide To Keeping Your Haru Happy

Hello! Makoto Tachibana here with the guide to keeping your Haruka Nanase happy and out of non swimming places. There are four steps to go through so let's get started!

Step 1 is to keep an eye out for any and all areas that has water or could have water. Your Haru can sense water at a pretty good distance, almost like he has a sixth sense about it. Such areas that could have water are: water fountains; fish tanks; large buckets and display pools. Most of the time the display pools will be empty but he might climb in anyway....or try to fill it. Which he...has. Heh. But if you see him take off, he's most likely heading for any of these places so you have to be quick, if not quicker. He is VERY fast.

Step 2 is supply your Haru with plenty of mackeral. Haru is very fond of the fish and will eat it for breakfast, lunch, dinner and snacks. He will often buy out the entire store so make sure you also help out there. 

Step 3 is to have an extra key to his place. Haru's love of water will often have you find him soaking and savoring his bathtub. He will stay in there for many hours and you have to coax him out. He loses track of time easily so make sure you let him know that you're here to walk with him to school.

Finally, step 4 is to let your Haru know you love and care about him. Your Haru can be very emotional and introverted but he is also strong and cares deeply for his friends and loved ones. While he is very big hearted, reminding him you care and love him just as much as he cares and loves you will make him very happy. He doesn't smile and laugh a whole lot but he has opened up to doing so a lot more. So just keep him content and cuddle him a lot. He loves cuddling. I know mine does.

There you have it! Makoto Tachibana's Guide To Keeping Your Haru Happy. I would add more but mine just took off for a large bucket of water so BYE!


End file.
